Soul Reaver- The Rhyming
by Criss Devil
Summary: A narrated playthrough of Soul Reaver.
1. The Beginning

Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver- The Rhyming

The Beginning

In the world of Nosgoth where vampires reside  
We're led by a king in whom few can confide

The overlord Kain has a cold iron fist  
Struck down by his hand are the ones who resist

I live in a world of death and decay  
Because of a choice Kain made one fateful day

To govern a land filled with madness and strife  
Or heal the land at the cost of his life

He changed all of Nosgoth in ways I can't speak  
To gather the strong and dispose of the weak

I'm one of his sons; his first-born, Raziel  
I've served Kain a lifetime; I know him quite well

Humanity bores him; he pays them no mind  
And so, he created six more of his kind

I stood with my brethren; together we stayed  
Our human sides ever so slowly did fade

First Kain would evolve; a new gift he would gain  
Which gave us new ways for our foes to be slain

The rest of us followed not long after that  
Until I emerged with the wings of a bat

Kain marveled at first when he stepped off the throne  
But ruined my wings by extracting the bone

Twas painful enough to have both wings destroyed  
But then I was cast in the infinite void

All weaklings and traitors would suffer like this  
To burn for all time in the seething abyss

My brothers' hands acted to punish my "sin"  
When Kain gave the order, they both tossed me in

Melchiah, Rahab, Zephon, Dumah, Turel  
None questioned Kain's order to cast me in Hell

I guess that this fate should have been no surprise  
Surpassing Kain led to this gruesome demise

I burned with white fire for 500 years  
For bringing to life one of Kain's greatest fears

He wants none to ever exceed him in power  
My hatred for Kain grew with each passing hour

Eventually I could no longer descend  
My pain would recede and this torment would end


	2. The Underworld

The Underworld

When I had arisen, I heard a strange voice  
He spoke and I listened; I had little choice

He says I am worthy, but what does He mean?  
I'm in a dark cave that is vacant and green

And as for myself, into what have I turned?  
A hideous wraith in the time that I burned

What's left of my body is now a dark blue  
But all that I feel is red through and through

Death would have been better than this foul existence  
He said from alive I was at a great distance

I'd rather dissolve in the swirling Lake  
He says that decision is not mine to make

He said I've been given the gift of rebirth  
Most souls have no hope of returning to Earth

Dead souls have no place in the Wheel of Fate  
He spoke and he knew I felt nothing but hate

He spoke of a way I could settle the score  
So no one would have to serve Kain anymore

Kill not only Kain without any distraction  
My brothers will die for their shameless inaction

His agent will have to be bold and intrepid  
He offered me vengeance and so I accepted


	3. The Ascent

The Ascent

In order to have the revenge that I crave  
I must find a way to escape from this cave

The path was straightforward and so I would follow  
And soon I will have a new life force to swallow

I then found a gate that connects a great space  
Providing me passage to any known place

These gates will provide instantaneous travel  
Each one holds a secret that I must unravel

But there was no way I could use it just yet  
To find all the others I must not forget

I powered the gate; after that I progressed  
Still hell-bent on tearing Kain's heart from his chest

I knew not at first where this next path would lead  
But then I found out this is where I could feed

Although I could never again be alive  
I crave blood no longer; on souls I survive

I fed on five souls and continued ahead  
There's nothing else here except horror and dread

The rise in the ground leads me now to expect  
That the mouth of the cave I will shortly detect

The leap to each ledge was increasingly high  
I then reached a ledge off of which I could fly

My wings have been ruined, but still I can glide  
They carried me straight to the opposite side

The next passage leads to a shallow ravine  
And hideous creatures that I've never seen

These creatures are Sluagh; they, too, feed on souls  
Before I depart I must vanquish these trolls

These beings could not match my strength or my skill  
And so, they were all rather easy to kill

And shortly thereafter the surface I found  
I instantly knew I had reached mortal ground


	4. The Surface

The Surface

Around me the columns are not the same height  
Ahead is an even more beckoning sight

The voice then explained that these circles are portals  
A passage that leads to the world of mortals

A rather convenient escape I would  
From phantasmal limbo to earthly terrain

He told me one thing that could not be ignored  
To use them, my strength must be fully restored

I shifted with caution, but not one misgiving  
And so, I returned to the land of the living

My blood thirst has changed to a much darker need  
To survive in this realm, I must constantly feed

I found a large gate which I couldn't yet pass  
And so, I must go kick Melchiah's fat ass

Here too, was a wall that I couldn't yet climb  
Believing that I would be able in time

The other path leads to a trench filled with water  
The substance by which I was utterly slaughtered

The voice quickly warned me as I reached the crater  
I must avoid water five centuries later

Although it won't kill me, my body will wane  
And so, I would fade from the physical plane

He made one more point; not a fact he would spare  
In the realm of the dead, water stands thin as air

I switched between realms on the opposite side  
The door wouldn't open as much as I tried

In the physical realm would the door be ajar  
In the spectral realm, all things remain as they are

I tried once again as I shifted once more  
This time I was able to walk through the door


	5. Changes in Nosgoth

Changes in Nosgoth

The scene in this room was macabre and unpleasant  
Two creatures devoured the flesh of a peasant

I asked what they were; I was highly appalled  
Young Dumahim vampires these beings were called

I couldn't believe they were kin to my brother  
This land suffers one decay after another

Of course, I did not expect time to stand still  
But none of us fed on the flesh of our kills

A barrier keeps me from leaving this room  
Until I bring both of these pests to their doom

Both creatures observed me the moment I crossed  
I counted the ways that their souls could be lost

A physical blow inflicts naught more than pain  
No damage a vampire's flesh would sustain

I knew all their flaws; these were faults I once shared  
And so, to confront them I'm not unprepared

All vampires die when exposed to the Sun  
And when they're impaled, their existence is done

Behind me is water; ahead there is light  
And spikes on the wall to curtail the fight

Observing the setting will win any battle  
And so, with great ease I defeated these cattle

Removed from their bodies, dead spirits fade out  
Which robs my reward for surviving each bout

I sated my hunger and saw a large stone  
It didn't appear I could move this alone

From time to time, vision can offer no truth  
I'm much stronger now than I was in my youth

Above me a part of the wall is destroyed  
I shoved the stone over and ran through the void

I'm only mere steps from the world outside  
And Kain and my brothers have nowhere to hide

But when I stepped out I was shocked beyond words  
The only life thriving is scattering birds

The clans' sanctuary, once lavish and grand  
Has slowly corroded like much of the land

Inside were the pillars Kain chose not to save  
As though he could hide from his overdue grave

This opulent structure now stands much more humble  
The rest of the world continues to crumble

This all indicated that centuries passed  
And now I must know if my scions did last

As soon as my thoughts on this scene had been uttered  
The ground that I stepped upon violently shuddered

The voice would then state the most obvious fact  
By great devastation this world is wracked

It struggles to shake the corruption it bears  
The ones who remain dwell in hideouts and lairs

The world was doomed by Kain's selfish decision  
And so, all of Nosgoth would share this bleak vision

The doors were immovable, thoroughly sealed  
For now; the interior stands unrevealed

Although I can't open the door in the center  
There had to be some other way I could enter

Removing a spear from the wall I proceeded  
Two more savage creatures were quickly defeated

I passed through a slot; there's a creature in sight  
And this is a creature I won't have to fight

He faced the wrong way; from behind he was killed  
And so, with his life force my body was filled

Continuing onwards I reached a strange door  
Depicting a symbol I've seen once before

I opened the door and I followed the trail  
And powered the gate at the end without fail

A creature attacked me when I stepped outside  
I quickly devoured its soul when it died


	6. The Abyss

The Abyss

While all that I've known has become more deranged  
There's one part of Nosgoth that still hasn't changed

I crossed the remains of a bridge and gazed low  
Unmerciful water continues to flow

It flows to the vortex in which I was cast  
Without remorse 500 years in the past

The whole of the world is altered and tainted  
But here were the cliffs with which I was acquainted

The region I dwelt in is straight to the west  
Concern for my clan will not go unaddressed

I leapt and fell short; for that dreadful mistake  
I plunged once again in the swirling lake

It brought me once more where my journey began  
The voice would explain this was part of his plan

He says as his agent I can't be defeated  
He brings me back here when my strength is depleted

And so, I pressed on; five more souls I devoured  
And then I turned back now that I was repowered

I managed to step through the warp gate this time  
No need to repeat the long, arduous climb

I stepped through the gate and then opened the door  
And came to the ledge that I reached once before

This time I crossed over without falling in  
Believing the rest of my clan was within


	7. Raziel's Clan Territory

Raziel's Clan Territory

I entered the cave and I followed the path  
No creature ahead will be safe from my wrath

A creature beset me the moment I turned  
I gathered a torch and the creature was burned

The torch was reduced to a bare stick of wood  
And soon I will be in my own neighborhood

With caution, I opened the door and stepped out  
More creatures will see and attack me, no doubt

Ahead the gate leads to the den of my kin  
A wall of stone lowered to block my way in

Two creatures attempted to kill me, of course  
They can't be defeated by only brute force

Miraculously, there's a fire nearby  
And spears on the wall right in front of my eye

Discarding the stick, I attacked with my claws  
I need to act quickly; there's no time to pause

I tossed the first creature straight into the fire  
And then by a spear did the second expire

The gate opened quickly upon their defeat  
The trek to my kingdom is nearly complete

However, my entry confirmed my great fear  
Except savage creatures, there's no one else here

My clan was entirely purged from this land  
Undoubtedly this was the work of Kain's hand

I quickly ascended a small set of stairs  
These creatures all seem to assault me in pairs

But neither of them could defeat Raziel  
By using a torch, I returned them to Hell

I see, as the door to my right indicates  
I'm close to another of Nosgoth's Warp Gates

I followed the path when I opened the door  
Soon after, I powered a Warp Gate once more

With no need to use it, I left it behind  
Kain's murder is still the first thought in my mind

I stepped through that door and went straight to the other  
Which one will be dead when I kill the first brother?

And when I passed through I was quickly detected  
It seems my arrival was not unexpected

A creature awaits me, desiring death  
I granted his wish; he no longer draws breath

I noticed a slope straight in front of my face  
A passage that leads to a watery place

I couldn't descend in my compromised state  
Whatever is down there will just have to wait

Instead I proceeded and turned to my right  
Another two creatures attacked me on sight

To notice a spear in the corner they failed  
I brandished that spear and they both were impaled

I opened a door and proceeded with care  
Suspecting more creatures awaited me there

There seemed to be naught on this side of the door  
But one crevice leads down the path furthermore

I stepped through the crevice; one more creature stands  
Apparently waiting to die at my hands

Unlike many others, he stood there alone  
I viewed my surroundings and lifted a stone

The boulder would stun him, but not make him fall  
I tossed him straight into a spike on the wall

As always, I fed on its soul when it died  
Then gathered a spear that was once cast aside

I warily passed through a towering arch  
And killed all the creatures that hindered my march

As soon as the vermin below were all dead  
I quickly ascended a staircase ahead

A creature lashed out when I made a left turn  
I set down the spear and I picked up an urn

I clobbered him over the head to subdue him  
Retrieving the spear, I then plunged it right through him

The creatures are dead; I've defeated them all  
I pulled a switch, causing a drawbridge to fall

Completely aware now of how the land bleeds  
I followed the path, wheresoever it leads

Descending a staircase and dropping one story  
I made my way into a new territory


	8. Melchiah's Clan Territory Pt 1

**Note:** I will be breaking Melchiah's territory into multiple parts and will likely do the same with all clan territories. They would likely be much longer than all my other chapters so far, and I don't want there to be any hideously long waits between chapters. Also, I will not mention Raziel picking up any health and Glyph upgrades, but I will include the Glyphs themselves. While they are optional, I found them to be an enjoyable addition to the game.

Melchiah's Clan Territory Pt. 1

Ascending the staircase, I saw a grim sight  
Another two beings stepped into the light

They struck down a peasant who begged to be spared  
And so, to confront them I must be prepared

Observing the horns that protrude from their head  
I sensed they would hunt me wherever I tread

Though clearly vampiric, they fed on his flesh  
Consuming this man while his skin was still fresh

I floated down carefully, not to be seen  
However, these imps were observant and keen

I must remain cautious while venturing through  
Because of one thing they are able to do

They're able to burrow deep into the ground  
Then swiftly resurface while making no sound

They're not only vicious; they're also quite spry  
I tossed them both into a fire close by

By holding my guard, I can easily win  
I must remain wary while venturing in

With nowhere to turn, I could only go straight  
Proceeding with care as I opened a gate

A human awaits in the distance well-armed  
Although he beset me, I left him unharmed

He fired an arrow, but I was more nimble  
These flags bear a large, unmistakable symbol

I've entered my brother Melchiah's domain  
A hellish locale filled with violence and pain

His grandeur has died if these fiends were his kin  
What horrors and plights will await me within?

They resurrect corpses to broaden their kind  
Like Dumah's descendants, they're quite unrefined

I made my way in to an alcove, ascending  
Melchiah is here; his demise is impending

Enhancing the pain of my dear brother's fate  
This structure embellished his vampiric state

Melchiah was made last, which made him the weakest  
And so, I suspect that his fate was the bleakest

His soul could not strengthen his physical frame  
This vile affliction must fill him with shame

This weakness was shared by the rest of his kind  
I'm eager to leave this perdition behind

To this dark provision, these imps were all doomed  
Secured by the skins of the men they exhumed

One more of Melchiah's descendants attacked  
Though killing him seemed like a merciful act

I fed on his soul quickly after he died  
My path is divided, inclined on each side

Upon my ascent, two more creatures appeared  
And then by the sunlight their bodies were seared

I followed the steps in a rapid descent  
My quest to destroy Kain would never relent

It would not be long before reaching the base  
Another dimensional gate I now face

I powered the gate; I would need it, no doubt  
I gathered a torch and then made my way out

A creature beset me, and soon he was dead  
I then crossed a small stretch of water ahead

Just over the surface, two pedestals rise  
I wouldn't be able to cross otherwise

The other side lies at the end of my vision  
I held the remains of my wings for precision

I leapt from one post to the next cautiously  
The water surrounding can still weaken me

The imp in the distance observed my advance  
However, against me, he hasn't a chance

The creature besieged me the moment I landed  
But to his dismay I was not empty handed

He brazenly fought, but he didn't survive  
I struck him down first, and then burned him alive

Discarding the weapon I needed no more  
I warily passed through a small, rigid door


	9. Melchiah's Clan Territory Pt 2

Melchiah's Clan Territory Pt. 2

The moment I entered, my progress was halted  
By more of these imps, I was quickly assaulted

Like all who attempt to destroy me, they failed  
And then on the wall, they were swiftly impaled

I passed through a door at the end of the room  
And then progressed further down into this tomb

The gate I must reach is positioned quite high  
My tattered wings left me unable to fly

At first it appeared I could only turn back  
Though limbo might bear an escape from this shack

Two columns protruded the moment I shifted  
Throughout this sepulcher, another soul drifted

The voice then delivered a stern admonition  
I must quickly vanquish this strange apparition

These vampiric specters pervade this dimension  
Devouring souls is their only intention

And so, in both realms I must stay on my guard  
He slowly approached, but he struck fast and hard

The first blow he struck levied minimal pain  
However, I felt my vitality drain

Auspiciously, I was still nimble enough  
His screams when I struck him were piercing and gruff

Consuming the specter upon his defeat  
My search for Melchiah is less incomplete

A section protrudes in the spectral dimension  
The portal above it secured my attention

I wasted no time as I made my way there  
What more can I gain from this tomb's disrepair?

Returned to the world of mortal existence  
I leapt to a wall at a moderate distance

The gate is my only way out of this place  
Beside it I see a bereft hollow space

My one means of leaving this derelict hall  
Necessitates filling the space in the wall

Conveniently there was a stone within reach  
Right where I detected the phantasmal leech

I must push the stone to a ledge higher still  
To do so requires an effort of will

I managed to raise the stone, nevertheless  
Propelling it into the wall to egress

I entered the room and assessed the location  
Then felt a slight sense of abrupt consternation

To leave from this crypt, I must cross to the summit  
A treacherous pit would await if I plummet

I leapt to a beam that is close to the ceiling  
Of both of nearby scaffolds I have a grim feeling

I opted to float to the one to my left  
It fell, even under my limited heft

There must be a way to return to the gate  
The scaffold must not be brought down by my weight

I leapt off the scaffold, approaching the wall  
Observing a stone which I'm sure I must haul

With only a glimpse I knew just where to go  
I pulled the stone out and I thrust it below

Without hesitation I entered the pit  
Surviving this place will take all of my grit

I somehow incited an imp to appear  
Though in the far corner I noticed a spear

But seizing the weapon was no small mistake  
The imp that it killed once before is awake

The soul from his shell had not yet been devoured  
I had to destroy them or be overpowered

Though most of these imps were exactly the same  
The one I had raised exudes sparks from his frame

By striking a blow, he could feed on my soul  
I thankfully managed to vanquish this troll

This imp's final downfall was soon guaranteed  
His ally, however, refused to concede

I killed him as well and my path is now clear  
Before I would leave, I recovered the spear

With both the imps dead, I was here on my own  
I turned my attention to shifting the stone

I hoisted the stone to the uppermost ledge  
And then pulled it further away from the edge

I thrust it inside of the hole near the gate  
My hopes for departing began to inflate

The barrier slowly arose from the floor  
I entered the room I had passed through before

I shifted once more to the realm of the dead  
Then speedily leapt to the ledge overhead

But rather than shift to the physical plane  
The spectral dimension is where I remain

I leapt to the post in the heart of this room  
Observing a soul I would quickly consume

I leapt to the first of the gates I had raised  
And through this dark chamber, I anxiously gazed

I slowly crept through; now the end is in sight  
I leapt to the scaffold that hangs to my right

And this time the scaffolds remained where they were  
I'm no longer stuck in this place, I infer

I crossed to the ledge which I hadn't yet passed  
Departing this desolate chamber at last

The next room I entered was not quite as large  
With one vexing hindrance through which I can't charge

Once more, I must shove a large crate in each wall  
There's no other means of departing at all

However, this time, the obstruction would stay  
Until both the symbols are faced the same way

One crate was directly on top of the other  
This wouldn't prevent me from finding my brother

I swiftly arrived at a simple conclusion  
Propelling the crates to a modest protrusion

And then I would lower the crate that's too high  
The ledge was quite small; then again, so am I

I slowly ascended and lowered the crate  
And turned it until it would open the gate

I pushed the first crate in immediately  
And then moved the other more gradually

And then I had filled both the spaces in here  
The gate which impedes me would then disappear

I made my way upwards; two doors I have found  
And so, to this crypt I am no longer bound

And now, I have reached a new height in this land  
The view from this ledge, I must say, is quite grand

Ahead was a crate I am sure I must shove  
To climb to another ledge higher above

It serves little purpose at this very height  
And so, I propelled it with all of my might

I paused for a moment to hear when it fell  
Then slowly I made my way down there as well

I first pulled it back and then far to the side  
With one other crate, it would shortly collide

I hoisted it up to the similar crate  
My will has not even begun to abate

I moved both the crates to the side with great force  
To rise to the passage above me, of course

I made my way up there with moderate grace  
And followed the path deeper into this place

This path only leads in a singe direction  
And shortly I reached a correlative section

A singular imp was here lying in wait  
Apparently quite unaware of his fate

My search for Melchiah was brought to a halt  
He lashed out his claws in a futile assault

I struck him until he could no longer fight  
A small stretch of water was here in plain sight

I then tossed him in; he would die as he fell  
I fed on his soul once it fled from its shell

I followed a bend and leapt over the slope  
For if I fell down, there would be little hope

However, I made my way up to the peak  
And gathered a spear that was rather unique

Ahead was a building, quite evidently  
Before I could enter, an imp beset me

He caught me off guard, but I had little fear  
He met his demise at the end of my spear

Consuming his soul just like all of the rest  
I ceded the spear and continued my quest

And then I advanced to the building ahead  
And passed through the door, wheresoever it led


	10. Melchiah's Clan Territory Pt 3

Melchiah's Clan Territory Pt. 3

Though darkness may cover the path that I follow  
The sunlight pours in where the ceiling is hollow

The passage leads upwards as far as I see  
As always, I followed the path warily

The imps I encountered were crouching in silence  
I managed to kill them with minimal violence

I crept up and tossed them both into the light  
To kill them without even having to fight

Of course, I devoured their souls upon death  
I can't leave this place while Melchiah draws breath

And so, I began to ascend the next slope  
Prepared to accept any peril or hope

With only one imp in this place to defeat  
I killed him and then my ascent was complete

And once I advanced to the uppermost ground  
I entered a room with large columns abound

It seemed that I could not progress anymore  
Until I observed all the lines on the floor

I then pulled a lever; it failed to shift  
I left it for now and I boarded the lift

The moment it ceased the descent it would make  
I saw there were two kindred paths I could take

I followed the path on my left to advance  
There seemed to be no one else here at first glance

An imp lay impaled in front of my eyes  
I left the spear in so he wouldn't arise

An archer stood guard on the incline ahead  
But dropped his defenses and praised me instead

I know not the reason he fell to his knees  
Though I would accept any measure of ease

And now I must pass through this door, I presume  
Surprisingly, there were no threats in this room

And then I could tell what I must do in here  
I lifted the switch to maneuver a gear

I crossed to the far side and swiveled the crank  
Then all the gears turned with an echoing clank

There's nothing else here in this room I must do  
And so, I returned to the door and passed through

I leapt from the incline straight down to the floor  
And followed the path I traversed once before

I boarded the lift, and this time, I ascended  
And then pulled the lever as I had intended

The floor slowly lowered; I then leapt below  
The moment I landed, I knew where to go

I pulled a crate free; I would need it, no doubt  
Because there was simply no other way out

Mere steps from the crate is a path I would take  
It seems quite a risky decision to make

Perhaps it leads nowhere or into disaster  
Or maybe a way to depart this place faster

This intricate path only led to the base  
With only one final obstruction to face

I leapt to a ledge with a stone set aflame  
The other three ledges were all just the same

I pulled back the stone and it burned the first beam  
And now I must burn all the rest, it would seem

I did the same thing with the others as well  
The whole room convulsed as the ground quickly fell

The crevices all have a sensitive plate  
They slowly reacted with adequate weight

I moved all the stones to these niches, of course  
As always, the ground would collapse with great force

I leapt down and made the foreboding descent  
But nothing below would divert my intent

I reached a large room with a massive cage centered  
The gate closed behind me as soon as I entered


	11. Melchiah

Melchiah

While carefully scouting this ominous room  
I can't help but feel a cold sense of gloom

I suddenly heard a loud, sorrowful groan  
And beckoned the creature to make itself known

The beast slowly dragged himself into the light  
And he was quite simply a horrible sight

It seemed that I could not discern him at first  
But now I can see how Melchiah is cursed

He says I should not have returned to this land  
But why I was saved, I still don't understand

And then, as Melchiah continued to speak  
He said I would find Nosgoth even more bleak

I've searched my entire vicinity's span  
But haven't found even a trace of my clan

There's nobody left in this world to trust  
I'll beat from Melchiah the truth if I must

He says Nosgoth fell into utter despair  
What makes him believe I'm not fully aware?

He says I've returned to a world of fear  
But that's not the reason he's hiding down here

His monstrous appearance has brought him great shame  
And I, of course, feel precisely the same

And then he admitted Kain has no desire  
To loosen his grip on this broken empire

Although I know not what he's saying or why  
He said I am simply the last one to die

His form became clear as he lumbered my way  
His fingers were made from the arms of his prey

Despite his desire to die, he would fight  
Attempting to strike me with all of his might

As long as he lives, in this room I was bound  
I searched for a weapon, but none could be found

Melchiah could pass through closed cages with ease  
A power brought on by his vile disease

I leapt through an opening off to the side  
Until he revealed himself, I would hide

I opened a gate under which he would crawl  
Impaling him as I allowed it to fall

He shattered the bars as he rose to his feet  
This must be a process I need to repeat

I crossed to the other side quite speedily  
However, I'd not let him lose sight of me

I lifted the gate as I did once before  
And so, I impaled Melchiah once more

Although he was wounded, he shattered two gates  
Above the round cage, a large crusher awaits

And then I leapt into the cage in the center  
I need only wait for Melchiah to enter

And after he entered, I swiftly leapt out  
That crank must be linked to the crusher, no doubt

By turning the crank, I had sealed his doom  
For that was my one means of leaving this room

Before the large crusher would fall to the ground  
I questioned Melchiah where Kain could be found

Revealing himself only when he decides  
He can't be forced out from wherever he hides

Melchiah would not tell me anything more  
The crusher now slowly approaches the floor

Although he could easily pass through the gate  
He simply remained and accepted his fate

In spite of the pain as the crusher descended  
Melchiah's long suffering finally ended

I hated to slaughter my brother like this  
But that was his one single moment of bliss

To no longer live as a moldering beast  
His dying words stated that he was released

Blood dripped from the crusher and then formed a soul  
And as it approached me, I lost all control

The force raised me up, then I suddenly fell  
The voice then informed me that I had done well

Had I been reduced when Melchiah had died?  
Was this just an act of macabre fratricide?

My mind was eased slightly with what he then stated  
He said that my power has been elevated

No bars could prevent me from moving ahead  
But this only works in the realm of the dead

And doing so doesn't require much skill  
I need only act with an effort of will

I shifted and passed through the cage with this power  
Then through the last gate to escape from this tower


	12. Escape From Melchiah's Lair

Escape From Melchiah's Lair

I followed the same path which led me down here  
My way to our haven now seems to be clear

But rather than simply leap out from the base  
I followed the other path out of this place

This twisted path didn't quite lead to the peak  
But still brought me near the escape which I seek

I leapt to the crate I pulled out once before  
And then made it out to the surface once more

And as I decamped, I stayed close to the wall  
Descending the path, I escaped from this hall

I made my way down to the door and phased through  
The voice then explained what I needed to do

Return to the Pillars long since left to wither  
Of course, I was mirthful to not remain hither

That place, though forsaken, was not fully bare  
I'm sure I will kill many enemies there

I looked in the water and noticed a gate  
And leapt down to see what new secrets await


End file.
